Better Together
by spydalek
Summary: When Emily and Rose find themselves in Auradon, they discover a lot more than a whole new world. Between finding their True Loves, plural, and discovering Emily's birthright, it is an adventure for a lifetime. And they've already had a lot of those. (Slow Burn, Polymory, Soulmarks, also crosses with M.I. High)
1. Two Worlds Come To Meet

Better Together

Chapter One: Two Worlds Come To Meet

"Well, guess we're not quite home yet," said Emily, her Estuary English accent floating across to the group, as she looked up at the familiar statue, with Bella the Pikachu on her shoulder, smoothing down a non-existent crease in the pink dress she was wearing, with a smile. Next to her was her girlfriend, Rose, who had Mel the Eevee, who was bouncing in the arms of her trainer causing the pink sports cap she was wearing to almost fall off while the zip of the matching top moved slightly. Sniffing the bottom of the statue were Cerberus the Houndoom, the tag of his collar moving as he did with the strange stone embedded in it, and Lupa the Mightyena.

"I suppose this is what we get for flying head first into an Ultra Portal," said Rose, taking her girlfriend's hand, with an amused smile and a similar accent. "But Auradon? This is… Well, it's interesting, to say the least."

"Tell me about it," said Emily, a grin creeping onto her face. "I wonder if we'll get to meet Rap…" She trailed off when both Cerberus and Lupa started growling. Turning to look at them, she saw they were both growling at a woman walking down the steps leading up to the castle. A familiar middle aged woman in a blue dress. The Fairy Godmother. Emily had to suppress her grin as Fairy Godmother tentatively made her way over to them while Rose got Cerberus and Lupa to stop growling.

"Are you Emily and Rose Gupta?" asked Fairy Godmother, eyeing the two canine Pokemon with trepidation, before looking at Emily and Rose.

"That's us, yes," said Rose, nodding. "You don't need to worry about Cerberus and Lupa, they won't hurt you."

"You were expecting us?" asked Emily, changing the subject when she saw that Fairy Godmother wasn't very convinced by her girlfriend.

"Of course," said Fairy Godmother, looking at Emily. "Your mother mentioned you'd be arriving today. Though I'm as surprised as she was that you've chosen to come here, since Olympus has its own Academy. And Albion recently gained a second one."

"Well, you know what they say, to have an adventure you first must leave home," said Emily, a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled. "Though admittedly, Rose and I have had enough adventure for a few lifetimes. I think it's time to put down roots."

"Oh, like we'll ever settle down," said Rose, shaking her head as she gently pushed Emily with a smile. "We both love that adventure."

Fairy Godmother seemed confused as she watched the two interact, while still eyeing Cerberus and Lupa, who had returned to sniffing around the statue. She took a deep breath before looking at the girls. "Well, now, if you'll…"

"Why don't I take it from here, Fairy Godmother?" came a male voice, from behind them. Emily and Rose turned to see a boy about their age in a blue suit walking up to them. "Hi, I'm Ben." He extended his hand, which Emily shook.

"Emily," said Emily, with a smile. Before motioning to the retreating Fairy Godmother. "Is that really The Fairy Godmother? As in the whole Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo thing?" She motioned with one of her hands as if she had a wand.

"Yes it was," said Ben, amused. "But she doesn't use magic much anymore. None of us really do."

"Interesting," said Rose, smiling as she stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Rose. This one's girlfriend."

As she finished saying that, Bella, who had been patiently sat on Emily's shoulder for the past five minutes, decided she had had enough of being ignored and pulled on Emily's ear. "Ow!" said Emily, shooting the Pikachu a stern look. "We do not pull on people's ears, Bella. I hadn't forgotten about you." Bella didn't look remotely guilty making Emily roll her eyes before turning to Ben. "Ben, this is Bella. She's kinda like my daughter at this point." Cerberus began rubbing his head against her legs, making Emily sigh. "And this is Cerberus, he's harmless." Cerberus pawed Emily's legs with a growl. "Fine, mostly harmless." Cerberus began to pout as he walked off and settled next to Rose and Lupa.

Rose shook her head, as Mel jumped into her arms, letting out a mew. "Of course, Mel, I didn't forget you either," said Rose, with a smile. Before looking at Ben. "Ben, this is Mel. And the canine is Lupa."

"I hope it's alright for them to be here," said Emily, looking at Ben, with a small smile. "Fairy Godmother didn't seem to like them… Though they were growling at her so I can see why."

"It's fine, Emily," said Ben, with a smile of his own. "We have a few students with friends of their own. In fact, your neighbour in the dorms has a few friends of her own." He looked at both of them. "Shall we start this tour?"

Emily smiled as Rose took her hand, while Mel returned to Rose's shoulder, before they followed Ben towards the castle. With Cerberus and Lupa behind them.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ben had shown them around the entire campus, which wasn't as big as the two had expected. And now they were stood on the second floor of the dormitory building.

"Right, here we are," said Ben, smiling as they stood in front of a door marked '2-15'. Bella had relocated from Emily's shoulder, and was fast asleep in her arms, while Mel had taken to the back of Lupa. Ben continued to smile as he looked at Emily and Rose and held out two keys, each with the room number on. "I will leave you two to settle into your room, but before I go, do you have phones?"

Emily just smiled before reaching into her watermelon-motif shoulder bag and pulling out a mobile phone in a green case with a green arrowhead in a light green circle on the back. She tapped at it for a moment before smiling and saying "Just type in your number, it seems to be working. I'll transfer it to Rose's when we settle down."

Ben nodded as he took the phone from her and tapped at it. "This is a nice phone, did you get it from Albion?"

"Sort of," said Emily, with a small smile. "It's an iPhone, but you probably don't have those here."

"Ignore my partner," said Rose, shaking her head. "Thanks for the tour, we'll be sure to contact you if we have any questions."

"Anytime," said Ben, just as his phone went off. He gave the two an apologetic smile as he took it out of his suit pocket, before laughing as he looked at the screen. He shook his head before looking at the girls again. "Listen, I'm hosting a movie night tonight, like I do every Friday. You're welcome to join us, with your friends. I'll text you directions?"

"Sure," said Emily, with a smile. Before she looked at Rose. "That sounds like fun, doesn't it, Guppy?"

"Definitely," said Rose, smiling as well. "Back home, Em and I used to have a game night with our friends every Friday. That was fun."

Ben nodded before his phone went off again. He looked at it and laughed again. "I gotta go, my girlfriends just got back from town and they have a surprise for me. I'll see you tonight then, around six?"

"See ya tonight," said Emily, nodding as Rose turned to unlock the door to 2-15. They both watched Ben walk off before stepping into the room.

* * *

The dorm room was bigger than both of them had been expecting, complete with two double beds across the right side of the room. Emily walked over to the bed nearest the back of the room and tucked Bella in, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking over to the table in the middle of room and placing her jacket and bag on the back of one of the chairs. She watched as Lupa and Cerberus immediately went towards the fireplace located between the two windows at the back of the room, between two, currently empty, desks, and curled up together, after Cerberus had lit the fire.

Emily chuckled, before looking at Rose, who had already taken a seat on the empty bed, with Mel in front of her and a control in her hand, and saying "This is nicer than I imagined."

"You're telling me," said Rose, as she turned on the TV, which hung on the left wall of the room, with an empty bookshelf on either side. A familiar show began playing, making Rose gasp as Emily grinned. "Is that So Random?"

"Looks like it," said Emily, entranced by the TV. "And look, this one has Sonny in."

"It could be a rerun," said Rose, looking at Emily, while stroking Mel. She scooted up the bed, allowing Emily to get on next to her.

They settled at the top of the bed, focusing on the TV, while Mel jumped into the middle of them.

* * *

"Right, we should probably do some research now," said Rose, as she grabbed the remote from the side table and turned the TV off, an hour later. Mel was curled up between the two, asleep. "Before we get sucked into more TV…"

"Yeah, you're right," said Emily, nodding as she got off the bed. She grabbed her bag and jacket from the chair and turned to Rose. "I'm gonna go see what the library has in about the history of this place." She reached into the bag and pulled out a laptop. "You wanna see what you can dig up online?"

"You mean hack, right?" asked Rose, with a smirk. As she gently got off the bed and walked over, taking the laptop from Emily. "Are we even sure there's anything to actually hack here? I should probably just do research online instead, until we know there's something I can attempt to hack."

"You don't mind keeping an eye on Bella?"

"She's our daughter, Em," said Rose, with a smile as she sat down at the table and opened the laptop. "Do you have the charger?"

Emily nodded and pulled a charger out of her bag, handing it to her girlfriend. "Text me if something comes up, gonna be in the library so I'll put the Spy-Pod on vibrate."

Rose nodded as she watched Emily walk out, before standing up and plugging in the charger.

* * *

Emily smiled to herself as she walked into the library. "Can I help you?" came a female voice, with a RP British accent, from the nearby counter. Emily turned to see a familiar blonde woman in a blue dress stood behind it, smiling at her. "I'm guessing you're either Emily or Rose? Since I haven't seen you around before."

"Emily," said Emily, with a smile. "I'm looking for a history book. Just something that tells me about this country. Even just a map will be fine for today, I'm here for a long time."

"I'm sure we have something for that," said the woman, smiling as she walked out from behind the counter. "I'm Alice, by the way. One of the librarians, well, the only one currently since it's summer."

"It's nice to meet you," said Emily, as she followed Alice further into the library. "I'm sure we're gonna be seeing each other a lot. I love doing physical research."

* * *

Soon enough, Alice had given her a stack of history books, one on each of the states, and Emily was sat at a table, looking at a map as well as a book on the history of Auradon Central. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't notice the woman with brown hair in a blue and white dress walking up to the table, till the woman coughed.

"Woah," said Emily, jumping slightly. Before gasping when she saw who it was that interrupted her. "Your Majesty… I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"You were engrossed in a book, I can respect that," said the woman, smiling at Emily. "And please, call me Belle. I'm not on duty at the moment."

"I don't think I can do that, ma'am," said Emily, with a small smile, as she looked at the queen. "It feels wrong… I was brought up to respect Royals. Sorry."

Belle nodded before saying "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Of course, ma'am," said Emily, sitting back down.

Belle smiled as she sat down across from Emily. "I see you're quite into history. Is there anything specific you want to know? Since it only happened twenty one years ago, I can probably answer any questions better than a book."

"Really?" asked Emily, smiling. "You'd do that, ma'am?" She immediately sat up straight, looking at Belle with apt attention. "What can you tell me about how this country formed? These books are fascinating, but they only start twenty-ish years ago."

"Yeah, we had to make new history books when the world was merged," said Belle, sighing. "Any book containing reference to a world that wasn't merged were destroyed in the spell…" She frowned. "My husband forgot to mention that when he told me about his plan. And I know he knew, Merlin told me later. I guess Adam assumed I wouldn't go along with it if I knew."

"All those books, just gone?" asked Emily, frowning. She immediately reached for the nearest book and hugged it to her. "Please tell me somebody rewrote them?"

"Oh yeah, I made sure of that," said Belle, with a chuckle. "Athena helped us with that, though my husband was not completely happy."

"Mum's very helpful like that, yeah," said Emily, nodding as she gently placed the book back on the table. "And she definitely wouldn't want people to go without knowledge. So, your husband was the one who merged the lands?"

"As a wedding gift, yes," said Belle, rolling her eyes. "It was not my idea of a good gift though."

"Can't imagine it was," said Emily, nodding as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and notebook. "Mind if I write this down? Rose will want to know about this as well." Belle nodded, and Emily began writing away. "You know, speaking of weird wedding gifts, Aphrodite got me and Rose a hotel room in Paris… The honeymoon suite." She smiled as she stopped writing and lent back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling as memories flooded back to her. "We barely spent any time in there, the hotel had an amazing spa and it was so close to the Louvre."

"What was weird about that?"

"We were sixteen," said Emily, with a chuckle as she looked at Belle. "Which, fine, was the legal age for us, but I did not need my aunt trying to facilitate that…" She shook her head before picking up the pen again. "Anyway, history. Tell me more about how Auradon was formed."

Belle nodded before saying "Of course. Twenty one years ago, after we got married, my husband spoke to Merlin, Yen Sid and the Fairy Godmother about merging the world into one continent." She looked at Emily, who was writing it all down. "They got together with other magic users, including Agrabah's Genie and a bunch of the gods, and over night everything changed." She took a deep breath. "After that, Adam began rounding up the Villains and created the Isle. It took us a few years to settle into the routine we have now."

"So there's no crime?" asked Emily, furrowing her brows. "None at all?"

"It depends on where you are," said Belle, with a small smile. "San Fransokyo has a lot of crime, but they also have the Big Hero Six to protect them, and a prison of their own." She looked at Emily. "The Isle is now only for Villains, and repeat offenders."

Emily nodded before saying "What about here?"

"We have a few crimes a month, but not that many," said Belle, smiling. "Mostly one of my son's friends playing a prank on the shop keepers, but he never really steals anything. Anymore." As she finished saying that, there was a buzzing from Emily's bag. Emily gave her an apologetic smile before pulling out her phone.

"Sorry, this is Rose," said Emily, as she looked up from the phone. Before frowning. "Bella's awake… And she's moaning because her dress got creased while she was sleeping." Emily sighed. "Sometimes I wish she was not so diva-like. But that's what I get for practically raising a Contest Star." She began putting the notebook away before standing. "This has been a really insightful talk, thanks for this, ma'am."

"It's quite alright, Emily," said Belle, smiling. "Anytime you have any questions, just tell Ben you want to talk to me and I'll come find you." She stood up. "And if you want to talk to somebody else who arrived from another world, I can get you in touch with Allie and her friends up in Camelot." Emily furrowed her eyebrows again making Belle chuckle. "You mentioned Paris as if it was somewhere you've been recently. Auradon City used to be Paris, before the merge twenty one years ago." Emily nodded before she started collecting up the books, only for Belle to say "Don't worry about that, I'll put them away for you. You go and stop your daughter from having a meltdown." Emily nodded before thanking Belle and walking out at a brisk pace.

* * *

When she walked back into 2-15, she was barrelled into by Bella. "'chu!" she said, trying to look stern. "Pikachu!"

"Yes, yes, I'm very sorry about not taking your favourite dress off before you went to sleep in my arms," said Emily, trying not to smile at the expression on the Pokemon's face as she held her in her arms. "Next time I'll wake you up so you can be grumpy at me for that instead." She placed Bella on the table and snapped her fingers. Her eyes lit up gold for a moment as Bella was engulfed in smoke. When it dissipated Bella's dress was back to being normal and she seemed happy. Before she jumped off the table and ran over to join Lupa and Cerberus, who were still curled up in front of the fire, this time with Mel between them. The Pikachu immediately turned away from the two people, watching the fire.

"How was the research?" asked Rose, from where she was lay on the bed with the laptop. The TV was back on, a news show being hosted by Snow White currently showing. "Did you get much done?"

"I got a bit done," said Emily, joining her on the bed after placing her bag and jacket on the table. "Met Prin… Queen Belle, got a brief history lesson but we mostly just talked about random things… She knows we're not from here originally, though. Mentioned that she could put in touch with some people in Camelot who are also from a different universe."

"Princess Allie and her Knights?" asked Rose, looking at Emily. "I was just reading about them… Remember that school that disappeared in America? Avalon High?"

Emily gasped before saying "They came here? Damn, I remember reading about that a year ago… I thought for sure M would send us out there to check it out…"

"Yeah, me too," said Rose, nodding. "It landed up in Camelot. Apparently Allie is a reincarnation of King Arthur, so they put her and her friends up in a wing of Camelot Castle." She smiled. "Oh, by the way, that door over there…" She pointed to the door next to the desk on the left of the fireplace. "It's an en-suite. And there's a giant corner bath in there, big enough for our whole team…"

"Damn," said Emily, grinning. She stretched as she began pulling off her top. "You know what, a bath sounds heavenly right now." As she did that, Rose gasped, causing Emily to frown. "What?"

"You have tattoos…" said Rose, pointing at Emily's chest. "They definitely weren't there yesterday."

Emily furrowed her brows, before clicking her fingers. Her eyes glowed gold as a compact mirror with an owl on the casing appeared in her hand. She opened it and gasped. Above her left breast was a small tattoo of a black dragon, with green flames coming out of its mouth, and next to that were the initials 'EG' in a very nice cursive. Over her right breast was a very cursive 'Benjamin' as well as the word 'Sure' in familiar handwriting.

"You were very sure of yourself that day," said Rose, as she reached over and put her hand over the 'Sure' tattoo. "And you couldn't believe it when I said yes… Well, sure."

"I wasn't expecting it," said Emily, shrugging. "I was trying to be funny. Though, I did also really want to go on a date with you but I didn't think you agree. Especially since we didn't even know each other at the time. And we on our first day of training for M.I. High."

"Daisy couldn't believe how bold you were," said Rose, laughing. As she pulled her own top off. "Do I have them?"

Emily just smirked as she said "So you're giving me permission to look at your tits?"

Rose rolled her eyes before she said "There's a mirror in the bathroom I can look at if you don't want to do it."

Emily immediately shook her head violently as she turned her attention to her girlfriend's chest. Sure enough, the same dragon tattoo and initials were above Rose's left breast, while 'Benjamin' was written above her right one, with '36459' underneath it. Emily frowned as she ran her hand over the numbers. "Is that meant to be me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, confused. "What is it?"

"A pile of numbers, that I think spell my name on one of those old phones that Frank still has," said Emily, with a small smile. Before gasping. "Oh my gods, what if these are soulmarks?"

"Those things that only appear in fan fics?" asked Rose, looking at Emily. "How do you even figure that, anyway?"

"Well, when Aphrodite married us, she mentioned that we were soulmates, right," said Emily, looking at Rose as she got off the bed. "Well, she also let slip that we had more than just each other… Maybe this is her way of telling us who they are?"

"The Olympians just cannot stop toying with us, can they?" said Rose, sighing. Before looking at Emily. "You know, a bath sounds nice. You still up for it?"

"A bath with my girlfriend where Bella won't interrupt because she's still sulking in the corner of the room?" said Emily, smiling as she slipped her trousers off and walked towards the en-suite door, undoing her bra.

Rose chuckled before doing the same.

* * *

Rose smiled as she slipped into the bath, letting Emily put her arms around her. "So, we have three more soulmates," she said, smiling as she lent back into her girlfriend. "And we definitely know who they are, right?"

"Benjamin is definitely Ben, yeah," said Emily, as she began rubbing water over Rose's body. "And the dragon is Mal, since she can turn into one… But EG? Evie?"

"Possibly," said Rose, smiling. Before letting out a delightful moan as Emily rubbed her shoulders. "Oh, keep doing that, it feels good. You know how the Evil Queen sometimes has the surname Grimhilde, so…"

"So, our soulmates are King Ben, Mal and Evie…" said Emily, with a grin. "This is gonna be fun, can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah, fun," said Rose, taking a deep breath as she lent off Emily. "I know that we're good together, but…" She looked at Emily. "Are we really ready for a poly relationship?"

"It probably won't be easy, but how can we say we're not ready if we're not even willing to try?" said Emily, looking at her girlfriend. "Besides, we can tell them we want to take it slow, I'm sure they'll be OK with that."

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Rose, leaning back into Emily. "Do what you were doing earlier, it was nice."

Emily chuckled before reaching around and beginning to wash Rose again.

* * *

After finishing the bath, they lay on the bed in towels. Bella and Mel had decided to join them and were on the laps of their trainers. More episodes of So Random played on the TV.

"I wonder why Ben hasn't text us the directions to his room," said Emily, frowning as she looked at her phone. "He said he would."

"Did you actually give him your number?" asked Rose, looking at her, with a smile. "Because that might be the reason."

Emily's eyes went wide before saying "Shit, I hadn't," and immediately tapping away at her phone. "Good call."

Rose just laughed as Emily placed the phone down and returned her attention back to the TV. "So, it's coming up on four, do we want to take Lupa and Cerberus for a walk before we go to Ben's film night?"

Emily looked over at the two canine Pokemon, who were looking up at her and seemed ready for a walk. "Sure, could be fun," she said, as she got off the bed, gently placing Bella on the bed, to a moan from the Pikachu, and clicked her fingers. Her eyes went gold and a grey smoke engulfed her. When it dissipated, she was in her normal clothes. Completely dry.

"That's cheating, Em," said Rose, shaking her head. "But do you mind…" Emily laughed as she did it again. This time the smoke engulfed Rose and when it was gone, Rose was now back in her normal clothes, also dry. "Thank you, sweetie."

"No problem," was Emily's reply as she grabbed her bag from the side. Almost immediately Lupa and Cerberus burst into life, running up to Emily and nuzzling her hand. "And these guys are definitely ready for a walk."

* * *

 **In case you didn't realise, this is a rewrite of both "The New Girl" and "A Whole New World", throwing in an extra character...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please leave a review if you did. :)**


	2. Something New, Something Brave

Descendants – Better Together

Chapter Two: Something New, Something Brave

Emily smiled as she sat down on a bench outside the castle, with Rose next to her. Bella and Mel, who had taken off her sportswear while she played, were playing with Lupa and Cerberus as they ran around. She went to say something, only for her phone to beep. "Ben's text me the directions, and he says we should wear our pyjamas," she said, smiling at Rose. "Apparently it can also be a sleepover if we want… Do you think he knows?"

"Probably, he's not stupid," said Rose, as she watched Mel chase Bella. "You do realise Bella is gonna come over here when she trips and gets mud on her dress, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's just a quick spell to fix that," said Emily, shrugging. "And you're right, Ben's not stupid, he probably knows. And if he knows, then Evie knows." She smiled, just as a white dog ran into view.

"Bolt!" came a female voice, from behind the two. Both turned their heads to see a brown haired girl about their age running towards them. "Bolt, heel boy!" The dog, Bolt, didn't seem to be listening to her, instead choosing to play with Lupa, Cerberus, Bella and Mel. The girl sighed as she joined Emily and Rose. "I'm so sorry about Bolt."

"It's quite alright," said Rose, with a smile. "Our friends seem to like him. I'm Rose, by the way, and this is my girlfriend, Emily."

"Penny," said the girl, with a smile. Before taking a seat next to them. "Mighty strange dog you have there." She motioned to Houndoom. "What breed are they?"

"A Houndoom," said Emily, smiling. "A special breed you've probably never heard of."

"Yeah, can't say I have," said Penny, nodding. "Must be rare."

"Oh very," said Emily, smirking. "One of a kind. At least here in Auradon."

"For now, anyway," said Rose, smiling. "It's probably not gonna be long before Lupa lays an egg and we have a Poochyena or Houndour on our hands…"

Penny looked slightly confused but didn't say anything, just as Bella let out a cry and the three turned to see the Mouse Pokemon on the floor, mud over the front of her dress. Emily immediately stood up and strode over to Bella, scooping her up. "It's alright, Bella," she said, with a smile. Before clicking her fingers, allowing the grey smoke to engulf the dress. The mud was all gone when it dissipated. "You know, it would probably be better if you took that off while you're playing with your friends." At the stink eye Bella gave her Emily had to hold in laughter. "Fine, but it's probably gonna get muddy again."

"'chu?" she asked, tilting her head. She appeared to be thinking it over, before beginning to gently tug at the bow on her ear. "Pika!"

"Let's go over to the bench, I can take it off when you're in my lap," said Emily, smiling as she walked over to the bench. Where Penny and Rose were chatting. She sat down and began undoing the bow.

"Bella's agreed to take her dress off?" asked Rose, looking at Emily with a smile. "What miracle was that?"

"I told her it would get muddy again," said Emily, as she finished undressing Bella and the Pikachu jumped off her lap, running back over to the group. Rose laughed with a grin.

"So, Rose tells me you're in room 2-15," said Penny, smiling at Emily. "I'm in 2-14, we're neighbours."

"Huh, it's a small world after all," she said, with a grin. Earning herself a playful shove from Rose. "What? It is."

"I guess they put all us animal lovers in that corner of the dorm building," said Penny, smiling. "Though, before you arrived, I think I was the only one."

"Interesting," said Rose, smiling. "Well, it seems our friends get along with yours. So that's one good thing."

"Bolt is very friendly," said Penny, nodding.

"So, Penny, are you invited to Ben's room tonight?" asked Emily, as she casually lent back on the bench. "For film night?"

"I thought he cancelled it," said Penny, frowning. "Something about Evie not feeling well. He didn't want to get anybody else sick while she recovered."

"Oh, huh," said Emily, nodding. "I guess he forgot to text us about that."

"Yeah, he must have forgotten," agreed Rose, before standing up. "Sorry about this, Penny, but Emily and I forgot to lock our dorm room. We should probably get back."

"It's fine, Rose," said Penny, standing up. "I've gotta take Bolt for his proper walk still."

Emily nodded and the three said their goodbyes before going their separate ways, calling their friends to them.

* * *

"That was weird, right?" asked Rose, looking at Emily as they settled into their room again. "Ben definitely knows, and so do Mal and Evie." She was pacing the room while Emily was sat on their bed, with Bella and Mel. Both of them back in their clothes. Bella was sat on her lap.

"There is no way they don't know now, yeah," said Emily, nodding. "But like I said, if we tell them we want to go slow, start small and work our way up, I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"Ben is a nice guy," said Rose, nodding. Before taking a deep breath. "But what if they want to go on a big thing right away… I don't think I'm ready for that." She looked at Emily, who was smiling at her. "How are you so calm about this?"

"Because you're panicking and two people panicking is never productive," said Emily, smiling. She put Bella on the actual bed, earning a little stink eye before Bella hopped off the bed and joined Lupa and Cerberus in front of the fire, along with Mel. Emily looked at Rose and scooted up the bed, patting her lap.

Rose took a second deep breath, before getting on the bed and laying her head on Emily's lap. "I know I'm thinking of worst case scenarios but that's where my mind goes."

"That's why we work so well, Guppy," said Emily, as she began stroking her girlfriend's hair. "You jump to worst case scenarios, I always try to think of the good case scenarios."

"Best case scenarios, you mean," said Rose, with a slight laugh. "And yeah, I get it." She sat up, kissing Emily on the cheek. "I love you so much, Emmy."

"Love you so much too, Guppy," said Emily, returning the kiss. Before looking at her phone. "So, we have an hour till we have to get ready, do you wanna see what's on TV here? Other than So Random, of course…"

Rose nodded as she cuddled into the side of Emily.

* * *

An hour later, Emily and Rose were stood outside the room they had been directed to by Ben's text, in their pyjamas. Bella was sat on the back of Cerberus, also wearing pyjamas, and Mel was on Lupa's back, pyjamas on as well.

"Well, there's no time like the present," said Emily, before knocking on the door. She felt Rose's hand grip hers harder, and began to rub it gently.

The door opened to reveal Ben standing there, as if he had been waiting. "Hey," he said, smiling. "I'm afraid nobody else could make it so it's just the five of us…" He quickly counted the Pokemon. "Nine. Just the nine of us." He smiled at them again. "Why don't you come inside?"

Emily nodded as she led Rose into the room, while Lupa and Cerberus followed.

* * *

There was a brief silence as Emily and Rose got settled onto one of the sofas in the room, with Mal and Evie on the other. Lupa and Cerberus had made their way over to the, currently lit, fireplace and curled up in front of it, with Mel and Bella. Ben took his place between Mal and Emily before saying "I'm sorry, we lured you here on false pretences…"

"You lied to the others about Evie being ill," said Emily, with a smile, as she took Rose's hand in her lap. "We know, we were talking to Penny earlier. We met her while we were letting our friends tire themselves out earlier." She looked over at the four Pokemon. "Hopefully they will fall asleep at some point while we have this chat." Bella stuck her tongue out at Emily, even though her eyes were barely able to stay open. Emily shook her head before looking at the three again.

"So you know why we did that," said Mal, looking at both of them with a small smile. "We're on the same page here?"

"That the five of us are soulmates and you're wondering how open we are to the idea," said Emily, nodding. "Rose and I are not opposed to it, but we both have some reservations." She looked between the three. "The truth is, we both don't feel like we're ready to jump right into a poly relationship. We were hoping we could take this slow…"

Ben nodded before saying "I understand, Emily. We don't want to make you or Rose uncomfortable."

"We can take this as slow as you wish," said Evie, smiling at them. "In fact, if you feel up to it, we can each take you two on a date on our own and slowly build up to more than one of us…"

"We don't even have to talk about this tonight," said Ben, standing up. "I have some popcorn in the other room. We can do what you came here for and watch a movie. You can even pick, the DVDs are on the shelf over there." He smiled at them, before looking at Mal. "Can you come help with the popcorn?"

Mal nodded and stood up before saying "There are strawberries, right?"

"And chocolate?" asked Evie, looking at Ben, hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes, I've got strawberries and chocolate," said Ben, smiling. Unaware that Bella had perked up at the word 'chocolate' and had made her way over to Emily and Rose.

"Pika?" she said, placing her front paws on Emily's legs. "Pikachu?"

"You want some chocolate too, huh?" asked Emily, with a smile. Before reaching into her bag and pulling out a packet of chocolate buttons. "Just the one, OK?"

"Pika…" she said, sounding disappointed as she reached into the packet and pulled out a button. Emily smiled and put the packet back in the bag, but not before offering one to Evie and Rose, and taking one herself.

"Oh wow," said Evie, with a grin, after she had eaten the button. "This is amazing. What are they?"

"Just chocolate," said Emily, smiling as she placed Bella, who was now happily munching away at the chocolate in her hand, on her lap. "Bella can't have too much or she goes hyper, so these are the best size for that. But I had to make my own because nowhere on Pokearth sold them, but they did sell ordinary chocolate so I made a mould and just melted chocolate into them."

"DIY chocolate buttons," said Rose, with a smile as she popped the button in her mouth. "They're amazing as well."

"It's just chocolate," said Emily, shaking her head. "Like shop-brought chocolate."

"We should probably choose a film, Em," said Rose, looking at her as she stood up.

"Oh I was thinking we could choose something from my bag," said Emily, with a smile. "Something like Night at the Museum or Sky High… One of the Back to the Future's could be fun as well. Or a Star Wars…"

Rose shook her head before saying "Really? You don't even know if they'll work here."

"No time like the present to find out," said Emily, shrugging as she stood up, placing Bella on the sofa and walking over to the TV.

* * *

Two hours later, they had just finished the first Night at the Museum film. "That was great," said Ben, smiling as he looked at Emily, who was taking the DVD out of the TV. "And you say that's a film from your world?"

"Yeah, there's two more if you want to see them," said Emily, looking at Ben. "Why?"

"Because it just as easily have been filmed here," said Mal, looking at her. "We visited that museum a while ago on that boring trip around the country… It did look different though, very different exhibits."

"Really?" asked Rose, with a smile. "New York exists here?"

"Always wanted to visit there," said Emily, putting the DVD back in her bag. Before turning to look at the three. "How far away is it?"

"About two days travel if you go none stop, three if you take regular stops," said Ben, looking at her. "Auradon is quite big."

"So was America back home," said Rose, smiling, as she stood up. "Em and I had a plan to road trip across the whole country with our friends when we turned eighteen."

"We were gonna hire an RV and everything," said Emily, grinning. "I kinda envisioned a Scooby Doo like trip where we'd stumble into trouble in every town and help stop a crime or two… But it probably wouldn't have been anything like that."

"What's Scooby Doo?" asked Evie, looking at Emily, confused. Emily's eyes went wide and Rose sighed.

"It's a TV Show back home, Emily's very obsessed with it," said Rose, looking at Evie. "She has all of the DVDs. And last time somebody told her they didn't know what Scooby Doo was she made them sit down and watch all of the original show and a bunch of films…"

"Hey, it got that SKUL agent to break, didn't it?" protested Emily, looking at Rose with her hands raised. Before sighing. "Granted we didn't actually know he was a SKUL agent when I did that… I'm surprised M didn't try to kick me out over that…"

"She understood the reasoning," said Rose, shrugging. Before noticing Ben, Mal and Evie looked confused. "We were secret agents back in our original universe. It was interesting… Though we never really went off school grounds."

"Secret agents?" asked Mal, perking up. "Like spies?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Emily, smirking. Before looking at Rose. "You know, you make it sound worse than it was… I didn't force him to watch it… I just locked the door and refused to let him out…"

"And you're a good guy?" asked Ben, looking at Emily. "That sounds like torture."

"Eh, it was a more of a grey area," said Emily, shrugging. "He did tell us the location of a SKUL base where they were training kid agents…" She went to say something else but yawned instead. "Tonight's been fun, but I think we should take our leave now, it's been a long day. And I think it's probably better if we retire to our room. Especially after the conversation we had."

Ben nodded, as Rose began gathering the Pokemon. Lupa and Cerberus rose from slumber, while she gently picked Mel, who was still asleep, up. Bella was also asleep and Emily gently picked her up, making sure not to wake her. They said their goodbyes before walking out the door of Ben's room.

* * *

Soon enough, they were back in their dorm and getting ready for bed. Lupa and Cerberus had returned to their spot in front of the fire, and Mel and Bella were tucked into the spare bed, fast asleep.

"See, I told you we had nothing to worry about," said Emily, as she got into bed with Rose. She looked at her girlfriend with a smile as Rose put her head on Emily's shoulder. "Ben and the others are understanding."

"Dates with just one of them at a time doesn't seem as daunting, no," said Rose, with a small smile. Before smirking as she looked up. "You know, I thought I was the one who was always right in this relationship."

"Well, I have to be right once or twice," said Emily, smirking back. "Laws of averages and all that. Plus you're usually the calm one in our relationship, I think the whole thing got flipped today."

Rose let out a hearty laugh before saying "Yeah, you're probably right about that too. At least our soulmates are nice, which is a big plus." Emily smiled, as Rose sat up. "We should probably continue our rewatch of Once, right?"

"Of course," said Emily, clicking her fingers. In a puff of smoke her laptop appeared along with the Season Five boxset of Once Upon A Time. She turned the laptop on as she said "You know, we should probably go into town tomorrow, Beauty and Capilet are probably itching to get rode again."

"That sounds fun," said Rose, as she watched Emily set it up. "Do you think we should ask Ben about a tour guide, though? We barely know Auradon as it is, I don't think I want to get lost. Even the Spy-Pod isn't foolproof."

"If we ask him, he'll want to do it himself, and no doubt Mal or Evie, or both, will tag along," said Emily, looking at Rose as they waited for the laptop to boot. "You'd be OK with that?"

"If it was as casual as tonight, I'll be fine with it," said Rose, with a smile. "You should text him, I still don't have his number in mine."

Emily laughed as she summoned her phone in a puff of smoke while Rose took over setting up the laptop. She tapped away at the phone with a smile before putting it down on the side table. Just as the laptop screen burst into life.

* * *

Halfway through the episode, Emily's phone went off. Rose paused the episode as Emily reached for her phone. "Ben?" she asked, looking at her girlfriend. "What'd he say?"

"As I predicted, he's volunteered to do it himself," said Emily, with a smile. "Apparently they were heading into town anyway and were going to ask if we wanted to join them."

"Fortuitous," said Rose, smiling. "That sounds fun though. Who's going?"

"Other than Ben, Mal and Evie?" said Emily, looking at Rose. "I think Jay and Carlos, and a bunch of other kids who are still here. Apparently he wants to make it up to them for tonight."

"He said all this in a text?" asked Rose, in disbelief. "Damn…"

"His text was almost as long as one of yours," said Emily, smirking. "Proper English and everything, no text speak…"

"Oh, like you use text speak either," said Rose, gently pushing Emily. "Tell him its fine and we'll see him tomorrow morning."

Emily nodded and tapped at her phone for a moment before putting it to the side. "Alright, let's get back to our marathon," she said, pressing the play button again before putting her arm around Rose and letting Rose rest her head on her shoulder again.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this. :)**


	3. Don't Know What I'm Feeling

Chapter Three: Don't Know What I'm Feeling

The next morning, Rose woke up to see her girlfriend, fully dressed, sat at the table on the laptop. Bella and Mel were both awake, though still in their pyjamas as well, and Bella was eating a chocolate button while Mel was happily munching on some Pokemon food.

"Ben's meeting us in the castle stables at ten," said Emily, without looking in Rose's direction. "Apparently the cafeteria is open for breakfast or we can text Ben and he'll have Lumière bring us what we want."

"We're going to the cafeteria," said Rose, as she sat up, before looking over at Lupa and Cerberus, who were eating Pokemon food out of bowls next to the fireplace. "Have they..."

"I've already walked them, yeah," said Emily, smiling. "Met up with Penny as she was walking Bolt. Showed me a really nice route, it's a twenty minute loop about the school and it is beautiful. I'll have to show it you tonight, apparently it's even better at night."

Rose nodded, before getting out of bed. "I am going to have a shower then, do you wanna join?"

Emily just smirked before shutting the laptop and standing up. "Well, I can never resist that offer."

* * *

Hours later, they were dressed and walking into the stables. Bella was on Emily's shoulder, back in her pink dress, and Rose was carrying Mel, who was now wearing a safari set of clothing. Lupa and Cerberus had been returned to their Pokeballs, and both Rose and Emily had a different Pokeball in their hands.

"Ah, Emily, Rose," said Ben, smiling as he saw them walk in from where he was brushing his brown horse. "No Lupa and Cerberus?"

Evie was next to him, brushing her own white horse, and she smiled at them as well.

"They'll come out of their balls when we reach town," said Emily, smiling as she stepped over to a free part of the stables and pressed the button on the Pokeball in her hand. In a bright red light, a beautiful white horse with fire for a mane and a horn appeared in the free space.

Evie immediately gasped before saying "You have a unicorn?" with wide eyes.

"A Rapidash, but I can see why she gets mistaken for a unicorn," said Emily, with a smile, as she began stroking the Rapidash. "Her name's Beauty, by the way."

"I have a Rapidash as well," said Rose, pressing the button on her Pokeball. In another flash of red light, another Rapidash appeared next to Beauty. "His name's Capilet." Beauty immediately nuzzled into Capilet, as Rose began brushing him while Evie walked over. She was entranced by the Rapidash, and reached out to stroke Beauty's head, only to retract her hand before she touched.

"Do you need some saddles for them?" asked Ben, smiling as he looked at Emily and Rose. "You can borrow from here if you want to."

"Thanks for the offer, but Rose and I ride bareback," said Emily, smiling at him as she looked at Evie. "Beauty's very tame, Eve, you can stroke her if you want to."

"Same with Capilet," said Rose, with a smile of her own as she looked at Evie. Before turning to Ben. "Rapidash are stronger than your average horse. They love it as well."

"'dash!" said Capilet, as Rose climbed onto his back. With Mel settling down in front of her. "Rapid!"

Ben nodded as he watched Emily climb onto the back of Beauty, with Bella settling down in front of her, and Evie also got onto her horse. The four of them began making their way out of the stables.

* * *

The stable-hand at the City Stable almost fainted when she saw the two horses that looked to be on fire walk in. And seemed slightly uneasy as Emily and Rose led Beauty and Capilet into the same stall.

"Don't worry, ma'am," said Emily, as she looked at the stable-hand while Bella jumped back onto her shoulder. "They're not dangerous. But if you want, Rose and I can put them back in their balls? They'll be fine in there."

"It's fine," said the woman, letting out a small smile, after taking a deep breath. "I… I just didn't expect to meet a horse with fire for a mane today… Let alone two."

"They're magical creatures," said Rose, smiling as she scooped Mel into her arms. "Just don't touch the flames." At the wide eyed look she got, Rose laughed. "It's not dangerous, they just really don't like it." The stable-hand nodded.

At this point Ben and Evie had gotten off their horses, handed them off to other stable-hands and walked over to Emily and Rose just as Emily was reaching into her bag. She pulled out two Pokeballs and handed one to Rose. In bursts of red light, Lupa and Cerberus were brought out.

"Right, Mal is by Shell Bakery," said Ben, looking at his phone. "I think Dizzy is there? But I can barely read Mal's texts… they're full of weird abbreviations and pictures. Evie?"

"Dizzy's there on her own, apparently Chad was meant to be keeping an eye on her but he walked off. Something about Aubrey I think, Mal just uses Prissy and then the tiara emoji…" She frowned. "I think that means Aubrey… Anyway, he walked off and left Dizzy outside his aunt's bakery," said Evie, with a smile as she looked at the phone Ben had handed her. "This isn't that hard to understand, Benny Boo, you just refuse to learn emoji."

"Why can't she type normally?" whined Ben, looking at Evie. Before shaking his head. "Right, not the time." He looked at Emily and Rose, who were trying, and failing, to contain their smiles. "Shall we go?"

"You had me at bakery," said Emily, smiling. "Since this is basically France, does it sell crepes? Because I am suddenly craving them… Them and croissants."

"You're always craving some sort of sweet," said Rose, pushing Emily gently with a smirk. As they followed Ben and Evie out, leaving behind very confused stable-hands.

* * *

"Evie!" was the first thing Emily and Rose heard as they walked into the main square of the city with Evie and Ben. They both turned to see a young girl in a very colourful dress running towards them. Mal was stood at a table, with two guys, one of whom had a small brown dog in his lap, next to her. The girl barrelled into Evie with a grin as she said "I didn't know you were coming into town today!"

"Spontaneous choice," said Evie, as she hugged the girl. "We're showing Emily and Rose around." She looked at Emily and Rose. "Guys, this is Dizzy, my little sister. Dizzy, this is Emily and Rose, they're new to Auradon Central."

"Hi there," said Emily, with a smile as the five made their way over to the table. "I love your necklace."

Dizzy immediately began letting out a squeal before saying "Really?! I made it myself! I can make you something like it if you want…" As she said that, she noticed the owl necklace with the strange stone in around Emily's neck. "Though your current one is pretty too…"

"It's a Keystone," said Emily, with a smile as she fingered it. "A powerful relic from another Kingdom. Well, another world entirely." She smiled. "I wouldn't be opposed to having something else though, another necklace or whatever you want to make me."

Dizzy grinned, before looking at Evie. "Do you have any paper?"

"I don't leave home without it," said Evie, reaching into her heart-shaped bag and pulling out a pad of paper and pencils. "Why don't you sit at the table? Would you like something from the bakery?" Evie walked off with Dizzy, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey there," said one of the guys, the one with the dog in his lap, looking at Emily and Rose. "I'm Carlos." The dog barked. "And this is Dude." He motioned to the other guy. "That's Jay."

"'Sup," said Jay, looking at them with a nod of his head as he threw an apple up and down. An apple he had produced from under his hat.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Emily, with a smile. As Bella jumped off her shoulder onto the table, to play with Dude. Mel also joined them, while Lupa and Cerberus lay down underneath it.

"Where'd you get that apple from, Jay?" asked Ben, looking at him. "Did you pay for it?"

"It was a gift," said Jay, after biting into it. "For helping the fruit guy with a security issue."

"Sure, I believe you," said Ben, shaking his head. Before looking at Emily and Rose. "Are you two hungry? Anastasia does amazing stuff."

"I'm always hungry," said Emily, with a smirk. "I could honestly eat a mill…" She trailed off as she spotted a familiar looking old man with an eye-patch, holding a wooden cane with a raven cane-head, standing in the square, looking over at the group. A very familiar woman was stood next to him, making Emily frown.

Rose followed her girlfriend's gaze and frowned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll deal with Mother and Anthony Hopkins myself," said Emily, with a small smile. She looked at Rose. "Can you get me…"

"Two crepes and a croissant, of course," said Rose, nodding. She kissed Emily on the cheek. "Try not to get too annoyed. And actually listen to her. Promise?"

"Fine, I promise," said Emily, looking at Rose with a small smile. "Who knows, she may actually be amenable this time round." She walked off towards the two, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Do I want to know why you're talking to Anthony Hopkins, mother?" asked Emily, walking over to the two at the back of the square. She looked at the man. "You seem awfully interested in my new friends."

"I'm more interested in you, Emrys," he said, looking at her. "You have grown into quite the interesting character, my grandchild." He smiled. "You think I look like Anthony Hopkins, huh? A lot of people in that home kept saying the same thing… Can't say I see myself."

"Take away the eye-patch, it's uncanny," said Emily, shrugging. Before frowning as she took in what her had just said. "Wait, grandchild? I'm your grandchild?" She took a deep breath. "Hela or Thor? Or even Loki, even after what he did to you and Midgard, you still consider him your child, if I'm remembering correctly."

Odin chuckled before nodding. "You are certainly your mother's daughter. She told me you'd have knowledge of things I'd kept secret from my own family." He smiled as he looked at her. "It is Thor, my sweet grandchild."

"I think this would be best discussed over dinner, Emily," said Athena, looking at Emily. "Maybe with Rose there."

"No," said Emily, looking at Athena, her voice slightly hardening. She shook her head. "I need some space right now. Just… I need space." She took a deep breath, before looking at Odin. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hopkins. I bid you adieu though." Without waiting for a response, she walked off.

* * *

Five minutes later, Rose was walking out of the bakery with a white bag in her hand, and Evie and Ben next to her. She immediately frowned when she saw the two adults had gone, and Emily wasn't with the group anymore, but their Pokemon still were. The moment Bella saw her, she jumped into her arms, letting out a worried "Pika pi…"

"Where's Em?" she asked, looking at Mal with a frown. "She'd never pass up desserts."

"She came up to us, told Bella and the others to be good and then took off," said Mal, looking at Rose. "She didn't say anything else though…"

Rose took a deep breath before muttering "What have you done this time, Athena?" while pulling out her phone. "Come on Em, please don't have turned it off."

Ben, Evie and Mal shared a look, they could practically feel the worry coming off Rose as she tapped away at her phone. Ben stepped over to her and asked "Everything alright, Rose? Who were those people?"

"The woman was her mother, Athena," said Rose, sighing as she looked at him. "And the guy, I believe, was a man called Odin…" She shook her head. "Something must have happened… I knew I should have gone up to them with her." She took a deep breath, before her phone beeped and she looked at it. A sigh of relief was let out as she said "She's fine, on the move quite quickly, but fine. Looks like she's heading out of Auradon Central though…"

"How do you know that?" asked Mal, looking at Rose, with a frown. "Did she text you?"

"Our phones aren't exactly normal phones," said Rose, with a small smile as she looked at Mal. "They can track the other Sp…" She trailed off as she looked at the phone. "What? That can't be right? It's picked up four more… In Albion?" She frowned. "What are they doing there?" As she said that, her phone beeped and Rose's frown deepened.

"Who's this they?" asked Evie, looking at Rose. "And what's the matter?"

"Mine and Emily's teammates at M.I.5," said Rose, with a smile. She turned to Ben. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Lupa and Cerberus? Emily has their balls and I need to get to Corona. She's gonna do something we both regret."

"We were actually heading to Corona tomorrow," said Ben, looking at Rose. "We could make the trip earlier, I'm sure the King and Queen won't mind. Plus I've always liked Corona."

"It is nicer than some of the other Kingdoms we've visited," said Mal, nodding as she stood up. "Beautiful art."

"Shame phones don't work in the forest…" said Evie, looking at them. "The trees block the signal or something. But it's only six hours away."

Rose frowned, before shaking her head. "I can get there faster on Capilet," she said, before scooping Mel into her arms as Bella jumped onto her shoulder. "You're welcome to go by yourselves, if you promise to bring Lupa and Cerberus."

"Of course," said Ben, nodding as he looked at her.

Rose took a deep breath as she looked at the two canine Pokemon and told them to be good for Ben, Mal and Evie before she ran off, with Bella and Mel in her arms.

"Well, we should get back to the school and pack," said Ben, looking at the others. Before deflating slightly. "I was hoping to invite them on a date this afternoon…"

"To the lake?" asked Mal, with a smirk, as she stood up.

"What's wrong with the lake?" he asked, looking at her, with a pout.

"Nothing's wrong with the lake," said Evie, shooting Mal a look as she joined them. "It's very romantic there." She turned to Dizzy. "Do you mind staying with Jay and Carlos, Dizz?" Dizzy looked up as she shook her head before returning her attention to the pad of paper. Evie laughed and looked at Jay and Carlos, fixing them with the Look. "Keep Dizzy safe."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jay, nodding as he pulled a pear out of his hat. "She's one of us."

Evie nodded, before walking off towards the stables with Ben and Mal. With Lupa and Cerberus following.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was making her way across the country on the back of Beauty. All she could think about was the idea that her mother had lied to her for so long… Thor was her father, the same Thor she had watched in films for years… She _had_ felt a connection with him for some reason, but she had never understood why.

And that time she had gotten shocked… No, the time she hadn't gotten shocked when that SKUL agent tried to tase her. Now it made sense.

But it didn't change the fact that she had been lied to for sixteen years. OK, sure, her mother hadn't actually lied to her more than just dodged the question every time she asked…

She took a deep breath as she looked at her phone, which was showing her a route to Corona. She had done a bit of research and noticed that Rapunzel hadn't been found yet, and in her poor judgement, she decided that now would be the best time for that. Especially since she knew exactly where Rapunzel was being held.

She let out a small smile, before kicking Beauty gently, prompting her to speed up.

* * *

Hot on her tails, about ten minutes behind, was Rose, using her own Spy-Pod to track Emily's movements. She was worried about her girlfriend doing something she'd regret, and there was only one place in Corona Emily could be heading. And she would definitely regret that.

She was also wondering what had gotten her girlfriend so worked up. The last time they had seen Athena it had been before they had fell into that portal to Pokearth, and she and Emily had gotten into a big fight over how Athena had treated her sister, Annabeth. Rose had been amazed that Emily's bag still worked after that.

She took a deep breath as she noticed the blip that was Emily speed up and she made Capilet speed up to match the speed of her girlfriend.

* * *

"Why do you think Rose was so surprised when she saw Emily was heading to Corona?" asked Mal, as she sat on the bed in the bedroom she shared with Ben and Evie, in their quarters in the West Wing of the castle. "What's so important about Corona? Other than the Festival and art galleries."

Ben looked at her from where he was pulling suits out of his wardrobe and said "They both seem to know a lot than they're saying, so maybe it's something they know we don't. They'd tell us if it was important."

"Aren't you the least bit curious about it though?" asked Mal, looking at him. "What do they know? Why do they know it?"

"Maybe it's like Allie and her knights," said Evie, walking out of the en-suite holding a bag. "We were movies to them. It would make sense."

"And that is why you're the smartest VK," said Mal, with a small smile. "You're probably right. But in that case why hasn't Allie and her knights been to Corona?"

"Maybe they don't want to interfere?" said Ben, shrugging. Before looking at Mal. "You could help pack you know, we're not your slaves."

Mal rolled her eyes before waving her hands. Her eyes turned green as purple smoke poured out of her hands, causing things to float out of the wardrobes and drawers and into a nearby empty suitcase. "There, that's my share of the packing done," she said, before walking towards the window and throwing it open. She climbed onto the edge and said "You know what, I'll meet you there." Black wings sprouted out of her back as her eyes turned full on green. Before she jumped out of the window.


	4. Everything Is Different

Descendants – Better Together

Chapter Four: Everything Is Different

Emily let out a deep breath as she took a seat on the ground of the forest in Corona. Beauty was drinking out of the nearby stream, as Emily pulled out her Spy-Pod. She sighed. "No signal, Beaut," she said, before looking around at the trees. "Weird, I'm not sure these trees are thick enough to block signal… If Rose was here, she'd probably know for real."

"Rap?" asked Beauty, looking at Emily. "'dash?"

"It's nothing, Beaut," said Emily, with a small smile as she stood up. Putting the Spy-Pod away and replacing it with two Poke Balls. "Come on out, Shinobi, Robin." She pressed the buttons on both of them and in flashes of red light, a Decidueye and a shiny Greninja appeared.

"Decid?" asked the Decidueye, Robin, at the same time as the Greninja, Shinobi, said "Gren?"

"I need you both to scout for something," said Emily, looking at the two Pokemon. "There's a tower somewhere in this forest, I need you to find it for me." They nodded, before disappearing into the forest. Emily smiled to herself, before sighing and looking at Beauty again. "Am I doing the right thing, Beauty? Bringing Rapunzel home? Or am I just hiding from everything by keeping myself busy?"

"Hiding from what?" came a voice, from behind her. She turned to see Rose stepping out of the forest, leading Capilet, who had Bella and Mel on his back. Her Gumshoos was next to her. "What did your mother do this time?"

"Just hid that my grandfather is Odin," said Emily, looking at her girlfriend with a small smile. "I'd ask how you found me but Nancy there is a real Nancy Drew." She watched Capilet join Beauty at the stream while the Gumshoos, Nancy, began looking around the clearing. Bella immediately jumped onto Emily's shoulder, as Rose took Mel in her arms. "Thor's apparently my father."

"Really? Damn…" said Rose, taking a deep breath. "That would explain why Odin was there." She looked at Emily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm about to derail a princess's actual Happy Ever After," said Emily, with a small smile. "There's no telling what will happen here… Hades, I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea…"

"It's a terrible idea," said Rose, looking at her girlfriend. "Rapunzel is going to get her Happily Ever After, we know that. Why don't we go into town? Ben, Mal and Evie are coming, and bringing Lupa and Cerberus."

"And you're OK with that?" asked Emily, looking at her. "Because it's just gonna be the five of us."

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight," said Rose, shaking her head. "You had just run away and I was worried. Heck, I think they were as well. Didn't have much time to think straight, much like you're not doing being here."

"There's also something wrong with the signal around here," said Emily, changing the subject. "I very much doubt the trees are blocking it… They don't seem thick enough for that."

Rose rolled her eyes before saying "I know what you're doing, Chase. And we both know that Mother Gothel probably has a signal jammer at the tower, to keep her docile enough."

"And who's this Mother Gothel?" came a female voice from behind them. They both turned to see Mal stepping out of the forest. "And what's this about a tower?"

Rose and Emily shared a look before Emily said "Mother Gothel is the person who kidnapped the princess of Corona almost sixteen years ago."

"We're going to rescue her, right?" asked Mal, looking at them. "We know where she is, we should rescue her."

Emily shot Rose a smug smile, before turning to Mal and saying "Of course we are. I've got a few of my Pokemon scouting for the tower, since this place is unmappable from in here… Times like this I wish we had universal roaming or something like that…"

"Universal roaming?" asked Mal, frowning as she looked at both of them. "What's that?"

"Something from a show Em and I like," said Rose, with a small smile. "Completely not real."

That didn't seem to make Mal any less confused, but she nodded and said "OK, so we just have to wait for Emily's creatures to come back. How long do you think that'll take?"

"The forest is a big place," said Emily, shrugging. "It could take minutes, it could take hours… We're here for the long haul, I'm afraid." She settled down with her back to the nearest tree, with Bella on her lap. Who had been surprisingly patient while the three had talked.

"I still have the goods from the bakery you asked for," said Rose, taking the white bag out of her pocket. "They might be a bit squashed but they should be good."

Emily grinned as she took the bag, pulling out a surprisingly still warm, squashed crepe. "I guess Capilet kept them warm?"

"Guess so," said Rose, shrugging as she sat down next to Emily. Mal took a seat on the ground across from them with a small smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mal smiled as she said "So, if it was alright with you, would this count as a date?" while looking over at Rose and Emily. Bella was sat in Emily's lap, finishing off a Pan Au Chocolat, while Mel was happily being stroked by Rose.

"Saving a princess from an evil woman who kidnapped her when she was a baby?" asked Emily, with a smile. "Well, Rose and I once considered saving the world from an asteroid a date so I guess this would count, yeah. If we were OK with that, of course." Emily looked at Rose. "Are we OK with that?"

Rose let out a small laugh before saying "I think this is a date, yes. I mean, we have to start some time, right?"

"Ben's gonna be so jealous," said Mal, smirking. "He was the one who wanted to take you on a date today." She grinned. "Oh this is gonna be so much better than his idea."

Emily and Rose shared a look before the three heard rustling in the nearby leaves. Followed by Robin appearing. Mal immediately stopped grinning, as she saw Robin walk up to Emily. "Decid!"

"You've found the tower?" asked Emily, nodding. "Shinobi's keeping an eye on it, right?" Robin nodded. "OK then, let us mount Beauty and Capilet and we'll follow you." Hearing their names, the two Rapidash made their way over from where they had been resting, nuzzled into each other. The two teenagers mounted their horses, with Mel taking her place in front of Rose and Bella taking her place in front of Emily, the remnants of the pan au chocolat around her mouth. Emily looked over at Mal and said "You wanna ride with me or Rose?"

"I think I'll fly behind you," said Mal, sprouting her dragon wings once again, causing Emily and Rose to gasp and go wide-eyed. "Like it? A guy from New York taught me how to control my dragon powers."

Emily grinned before nodding to Robin to set off. He took off into the forest with the three following with their Pokemon.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to get through the forest, and Mal was regretting the choice to fly as she ran into the hundredth branch, but they soon reached another clearing. This one with the purple roofed tower in it. Shinobi jumped out of the nearest tree as they arrived.

"Is this the tower?" asked Mal, as she pulled leaves out of her hair while Emily and Rose got off their Rapidash.

"It definitely looks like it," said Emily, nodding. She smiled before looking up at the tower.

"Though we can't fly like you so how are me and Em are gonna get in there…" said Rose, looking at both Emily and Mal.

"We have fliers," said Emily, reaching into her bag and pulling out a Pokeball. In a flash of red light, a Pidgeot appeared, with a strange stone in a bracelet around his left foot. "Hi, Ace," she said, as she stepped forward. The stone in her necklace reacted with the stone in the bracelet and Ace began to glow white. When the glow dissipated Ace was larger and more colourful.

"Woah," said Mal, looking at Ace. "What just happened?"

"He Mega-Evolved," said Rose, with a smile. "Cerberus can do the same thing. None of mine can thou…" She trailed off as they saw movement on the tower, namely long blonde hair being thrown down.

"Hide," said Emily, turning to Rose, Mal and their Pokemon, suddenly all business. "Take Capilet with you." Rose nodded and pulled Mal into the forest. Capilet followed, while Robin and Shinobi took off into the trees and Ace flew off. Rose took one last look at Emily, who smiled and nodded before she turned to Beauty, who had a sleeping Bella on her back, and moved further into the clearing.

* * *

Moments later, Emily was brushing Beauty, with Bella still on her back, as a woman with curly brown hair in a red dress climbed down the hair, a basket in hand. As soon as she noticed Emily, she seemed surprised for a split second before donning a neutral expression. Emily hid her smirk as she looked at the woman, Mother Gothel.

"Excuse me," said Emily, putting on a smile. "Is that your tower?"

"Yes, but I was just leaving," said Gothel, looking at Emily. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had a phone," said Emily, looking at her. "Mine won't work out here…"

"I'm sorry, I do not," was the reply, as Gothel put on a smile of her own. "I have to go into town every time I want to make a call."

"Oh, OK," said Emily, as she looked at the woman. "Is that where you're going now? I got turned around when I entered this forest and my map app requires the internet, and, well, the internet requires signal which the trees seem to block…"

"I can take you there if you want me to," said Gothel, putting on a sweet smile as she began walking towards the entrance to the clearing. "If you'd follow me."

Emily put on a grin before saying "You'd do that? Sweet." When Gothel turned around, Emily shot a look at Rose's hiding place and just nodded, before motioning with her head to the tower.

"We're going to have to go now if we want to get there before nightfall," said Gothel, turning to look at Emily again. That fake sweet smile plastered on her face. "We don't want to run into any ruffians or thugs."

"Or cannibals," muttered Emily, as she followed Gothel out of the clearing, leading Beauty.

* * *

"Was that…?" asked Mal, looking at Rose as they stepped out of their hiding spot after making sure Gothel and Emily were gone. Robin and Shinobi joined them. "And is Emily safe with her? That lady didn't seem like she wanted to play nice…"

"Oh, don't worry about Emily," said Rose, with a smile. "She has Gothel exactly where she wants her. With Gothel believing she has the upper hand."

"If you say so," said Mal, looking at the teen spy. "How long will she be?"

"If I'm right, she's leading Gothel to town so she can turn her in," said Rose, looking at Mal, getting down to business. "Giving us time to rescue Rapunzel and find that signal jammer. Probably in that order because Rapunzel is our first priority. We can come back later and find the jammer." She walked over to the bottom of the tower.

"Is this what it was like for you back home?" asked Mal, as she joined Rose.

"We usually had more of us," said Rose, with a small smile. "And I was usually never out in the field like this… And Daisy or Oscar were the ones doing what Emily is right now."

"Huh," said Mal, shaking her head. As she noticed Rose studying the bottom of the tower. "Mind telling me what you're looking for."

Instead of answering, Rose looked upwards and said "I'm not that heavy, do you think you could carry me and fly us both to that window?"

Mal looked up as well, looking at the window Gothel had climbed out. "It'd probably be a squeeze but I think I can manage," she said, sprouting her wings again. "No time like the present to test it, anyway."

Rose laughed, before telling the Pokemon to stay there. And for Robin to send an arrow up if anybody came by. She smiled before turning to Mal and saying "No time like the present," as she held her arms out.

Gripping her from behind, Mal shot up into the air, towards the window.

* * *

As soon as they landed in the window, Rose tumbled to a stand catching a frying pan just as it was about to hit her in the face. She noticed it was being held by blonde hair, and smiled to herself as she followed the tendril of hair to the person it belonged to. Rapunzel was sat in the corner, in the dark, trying hard not to be seen.

Mal retracted her wings as her eyes turned completely green, allowing her to see in the dark corners, spotting Rapunzel. "We're not here to hurt you," she said, stepping forward. Only to get grabbed by a tendril of hair, pinning her arms to her side, along with Rose.

"I promise you, we're not gonna hurt you," said Rose, looking at Rapunzel, as she struggled against the tendril. "I know my friend looks scary with her green eyes right now, but she's a good person." She winced as the tendril got tighter. "We're here to help you!"

"Who are you?" asked Rapunzel, in a deep voice. "How can you help me?"

"Princ…" started Mal, only to trail off when she noticed Rose was glaring at her. She frowned, but shut up.

"I'm Rose, this is my friend Mal," said Rose, looking at Rapunzel, with a smile. "I understand you want to see the lights that happen every year on your birthday, right? We can take you there." She let out a sigh of relief as the tendrils let her and Mal go. "Thank you."

"Mother won't let me go," said Rapunzel, stepping into the light. Mal returned her eyes back to normal with a smile. "She says they're just the stars… That they're nothing special."

"Well, we both know she's wrong," said Rose, smiling. "And I wouldn't worry about your mother, she's occupied right now." She looked at Rapunzel. "So, you know our names, what's yours?" Mal went to say something, only to stop when Rose shot her a look.

"I'm Rapunzel," said Rapunzel, looking at Rose. "What do you mean mother's occupied?"

"My girlfriend is keeping her busy," said Rose, smiling. "Your mother is showing her the way to town."

"Oh, OK," said Rapunzel, frowning. Before looking at Rose. "When are we going to see the lights? They're not for a few days…"

"We can leave right now if you want," said Rose, nodding. She looked around the room, studying it. "In fact, I think we should probably go right now. This place is giving me the creeps."

Rapunzel nodded as she said "Shall I let us down?" before tendrils of hair moved towards the window.

"I think I'm gonna fly," said Mal, as she climbed onto the window and jumped.

Rapunzel gasped, as she ran over to the window, before seeing Mal flying with her dragon wings. "Does she have wings?"

"She's part-dragon, yeah," said Rose, with a smile. "I still gotta get my head around that myself… Only found out about ten minutes ago." She looked at Rapunzel. "We should go as well."

* * *

Across the forest, Emily was following Gothel through the forest. Bella was still asleep on the back of Beauty, who was walking behind the two.

Gothel appeared winded and said "I'm afraid I'm a little tired from all the walking," as she lent against a tree. "Do you mind if we take a break?"

"I don't mind at all," said Emily, with a fake smile. She pretended not to see the movement of Gothel's hand, reaching for a dagger that had been hidden inside the basket, and turned her back to the old woman. "Is it much further?"

"Oh, it's not far at all," said Gothel, smirking as she pounced with the dagger. Only for Emily to effortlessly dodge and disarm the woman.

"Oh please, Gothel," said Emily, rolling her eyes as she stuck the dagger in the nearest tree while pinning Gothel's arm behind her back with her free hand. "Did you really think I'd let you stab me? Please, I've had your number since we left that clearing." She shook her head. "Actually, I've had your number since you climbed down Rapunzel's hair." At the shocked look Gothel was giving her, Emily smirked. "Yes, I know about Rapunzel, I know all about how you kidnapped her. How you use her hair to keep yourself young." There was venom in her voice as she said that last line.

"Who are you?" hissed Gothel, as she looked at Emily. "Are you with the city guard?!"

"Not Corona's city guard," said Emily, with a smile. "I work for M.I.5. A group you've probably never heard of…"

Gothel scowled before saying "I heard they were bringing in a new group this year… I didn't think you'd be so good."

"Well, that's what they get for hiring M.I.5," said Emily, with a smirk. Before reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Well, now, I'm glad I never returned these to that miserable old policeman." She immediately slapped them on Gothel and threw her over the back of Beauty. "Let's get you back to town, shall we."

"You were never lost, were you?" asked Gothel, sighing as Emily pulled rope out of her bag and began securing the woman to Beauty.

Instead of answering, Emily just smirked before climbing on Beauty herself, telling the Rapidash to trot.


	5. Like The Fog Has Lifted

Descendants – Better Together

Chapter Five: Like The Fog Has Lifted

Rose smiled at Mal as she jumped off Rapunzel's hair at the bottom of the tower, before walking over to Capilet, who had Mel on his back. Robin and Shinobi were stood nearby, with Ace perched on a tree. "Ace, can you fly above us, lead us to the city?" she asked, looking at the Pidgeot. He nodded, before taking off. As Rose returned her attention to Rapunzel, who was lowering herself slowly as she muttered something neither Mal or Rose could hear.

"So, do you think Emily is alright?" asked Mal, looking at Rose. "She seemed alright when she left with that woman, right?"

"If I know my girlfriend, and I do know my girlfriend very well, she has probably turned the tables on Gothel by now," said Rose, with a smile. "Emily is a very capable agent, she's done this sorta thing before. Remind me to tell you about the Landsdown Tech mission we ran sometime. Now that was an interesting mission…" Mal nodded, just as Rapunzel put her feet on the floor. Her toes wiggled slightly as they touched grass for the first time, and Rose smiled. "Right, we should get going if we wanna make it to the castle by nightfall." She looked over at Rapunzel, focusing mostly on the hair. "Any chance we can do something with your hair? We need to take Capilet, and I think that might caught in his hooves."

"I can put it into braids with magic, if you want," said Mal, looking at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel shook her head as her hair began to float by itself, rearranging itself into braids. Rose just smiled as Rapunzel said "Is that alright?"

"Prehensile hair, I shoulda guessed earlier," said Rose, with a smile. "It's great." She immediately climbed onto Capilet and held out her hand for Rapunzel, who she helped onto the back of the Rapidash.

Mal sprouted her wings again as they began making their way out of the tower clearing. Robin and Shinobi going ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was riding Beauty across the bridge into Corona. The two guards outside immediately stopped her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but may I ask why you have this woman tied up on your… Horse?"

"Please, guard! She kidnapped me!" said Gothel, looking at them. "You have to stop her…"

"OK, two things, if I had kidnapped her, would I have made my way into town with her on the back of my horse?" asked Emily, looking at the guards. "And two, I'm with M.I.5. This is the woman who kidnapped your princess sixteen years ago." She reached into her bag as the guards readied their weapons and pulled out a black wallet. "Here, this is my I.D." She handed it to the guard with a smile.

He studied it for a moment before handing it back. "Oh, you're…"

"Yes, that's my name," said Emily, quickly, cutting them off before they could say her name. "Can you send word to the castle to have the Captain meet me at the gates, with manacles?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the guard, saluting after handing the wallet back. "You've been expected by the way, the King rang ahead."

Emily just nodded before making her way into the city of Corona.

* * *

They got funny looks as they rode through the city, heading up to the castle at the top of the hill the city had been built onto. Though between the flaming horse and the woman tied up on the back of said flaming horse, Emily couldn't blame the people for gawking.

* * *

It took ten minutes to get from the gates of the city to the castle gates. The Captain of the Guard was waiting for them inside the castle grounds, holding two sets of manacles. "We weren't expecting you M.I.5 folks till tomorrow morning," he said, looking at Emily as she got off Beauty. Bella had finally woken up and she jumped onto Emily's shoulder. "You guys from Albion like to get things done, eh? Where's the princess?"

"My partners are bringing her from what I gather," said Emily, with a smile. "I'd contact them but I don't think they got rid of the signal jammer yet. And they're still in the forest."

"Signal jammer?" asked the Captain, as he watched Emily untie Gothel and pulled her off Beauty. "What are you talking about?"

"Gothel here set up a signal jammer to keep people from finding her tower and to keep the princess from asking too many questions from what she saw on TV," said Emily, smiling as she pulled a key from her pocket and uncuffed Gothel, before handing her over to the Captain. He manacled Gothel as Emily looked at her. "I guess this is where we part ways. I doubt we'll ever see each other again." She smirked. "Not with where you're going at any rate."

"You will pay for this, little girl," said Gothel, looking at Emily, with a scowl.

Emily just let out a laugh before saying "I don't think so, ma'am. Turns out, Mother doesn't always know best," as she watched the Captain march Gothel into the castle. Before she took a Poke Ball out of her bag and pressed it against the side of Beauty, who disappeared in a red light. She turned to one of the guards. "If anybody my age arrives, can you tell them I've gone into town. I think I'm gonna go see what this place has to offer." He nodded as Emily began to walk off. Before she stopped and walked back, without turning. "Anything you'd recommend? Any restaurants? Cafes? Bakeries?"

"I'd definitely check out Monty's Sweet Shoppe," said the guard, with a smile. "It's the best bakery in the city."

"I guess that's our first stop then," said Emily, smiling. "Thank you, sir." She nodded at him, before walking out of the gates, with Bella on her shoulder.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emily was walking out of Monty's Sweet Shoppe with a bag of cupcakes in one hand, an actual cupcake in her other. Bella also had half a cupcake in her paws, pink frosting around her mouth as she sat on Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled as she bit into her own and walked over to the side, where she sat down on the wall. Bella swapped from the shoulder onto her lap, the cupcake completely gone. She frowned, before looking up at Emily with a "Pika?"

"Sorry, Bella, no more," said Emily, looking at the Pikachu. "You've already had one, if you have another then you will not sleep tonight…"

Bella pouted as she climbed off Emily's lap and sat on the wall with her back to her trainer. Just as Emily heard hoofsteps and turned to see a Rapidash walking up the road, with Rose and Rapunzel on his back. Mal was walking next to them.

"Roe!" said Emily, grinning as she stood up. "You made it then."

"So did you," said Rose, as she stopped Capilet in front of Emily and Bella. She turned to Mal. "I told you not to worry, Emily's great."

"I guess I should have had more faith," said Mal, with a smile. "What happened?"

"Tell ya later," said Emily, looking at Mal. Before turning her attention to Rapunzel. "Hi there, I'm Emily."

"Rapunzel," said Rapunzel, looking at Emily. "Where's mother?"

"Oh, your mother's fine," said Emily, with a smile. Before looking at Mal. "Can you keep Rapunzel company, I need to talk to Rose." She handed over the box of cupcakes. "I picked these up. Do not give Bella one, she's already had one."

"Roger that," said Mal, nodding as she took the box, eyeing the still pouting Bella. "Did you get them from Monty's?"

"A guard recommended the place, yeah," said Emily, nodding. Before leading Rose away from the two. Once she was sure they were out of earshot she looked at Rose and quietly said "How much did you tell her?"

"It was quite a long ride here," said Rose, also quietly, as she looked at Emily. "I told her we had been sent to rescue her from Mother Gothel, who had kidnapped her when she was young. And that she was a princess."

"OK, how did she take it?" asked Emily, looking at Rose.

"I'm not sure she believes me," said Rose, sighing. "Gothel conditioned her pretty good. And she hasn't seen anything that contradicts her raising yet."

"Touché," said Emily, nodding. "Well, there's a mural of her as a baby with her parents just up the street, we should take her past there as we go back up to the castle. It's starting to get late."

"And Ben and Evie should be here soon," said Rose, nodding as well. "That's a plan." She pressed a kiss to Emily's cheek. "I'm glad you're safe. Mal wasn't the only one worried. Even if this wasn't our first rodeo…"

Emily nodded before leading Rose back over to the group. "Right, shall we get going to the castle?" she said, as she looked at Rapunzel and Mal, who each had a cupcake. They both nodded, though Rapunzel seemed slightly apprehensive, and Rose got back onto Capilet, with Bella jumping on next to Mel. "Guess I'm not your favourite mother right now, huh?" said Emily, with a smirk. "Rose won't let you have another cupcake either."

"You've still got the remnants of the last one around your mouth anyway," said Rose, smiling as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket. "Let's clean you up, eh."

* * *

Soon enough, the group were walking through the city, with a few funny looks. Till they stopped in front of the mural of the King and Queen with their baby daughter in the Queen's arms. Rapunzel gasped before saying "Is that… Is that me?" as she looked at Rose. "You were telling me the truth?"

"Rose doesn't lie," said Emily, looking at Rapunzel. Before noticing the look Rose was giving her. "Well, rarely lies. And when she does it's usually for the greater good."

"I really am a princess?" asked Rapunzel, looking at Emily. "Mother really took me when I was younger? Why?"

"It's a long story, Rapunzel," said Rose, as she looked at the princess while they set off towards the castle. "And it's probably best told on the way up to the castle. It started when your mother got pregnant with you…"

* * *

The trip to the castle took ten minutes, and Rapunzel was silent as they walked through the gates. Where they saw Ben and Evie sat on the steps leading up into the castle, looking exhausted, while Lupa and Cerberus were running around, chasing each other in the courtyard. The two Canine Pokemon immediately stopped as they saw Emily and Rose and ran over, Cerberus jumping up Emily.

"Hey Cerb," said Emily, stroking him with a smile. "I guess you missed me, huh? At least one of my Pokemon is being nice to me." She looked over at Bella, who was now sat on Rose's shoulder as Rose stroked Lupa, and shook her head. Before noticing Mal had led Rapunzel over to Ben and Evie. "OK, down boy, I need to go over there now." Cerberus immediately got down as she reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball, which she threw to her girlfriend. Rose nodded and returned Capilet to the ball, before the two walked over to the group.

"Those two are crazy," said Ben, looking at Emily and Rose. "I don't think they like being in cars…"

"We do usually put them in their balls when we travel…" said Rose, frowning. "I am so sorry."

"That would be more my fault," said Emily, with a small smile. Before sighing. "I probably should have left their balls with you before I took off… But the news I got beforehand… Well, I wasn't thinking straight when I took off."

"I'm still not sure you're thinking straight now," muttered Rose, so only Emily could hear.

Emily shot her a look before looking at the others and saying "We should probably go inside. It's getting late." Everybody nodded, and Ben and Evie stood up, with Mal helping Evie up, before the three and Emily made their way into the castle. Rose went to follow, but noticed Rapunzel looking up at the castle frozen. She let out a small smile and said "Everything alright, Rapunzel?"

"My… My parents are inside?" she asked, looking at Rose. "And they're expecting me?"

"I assume the guards have informed them of your rescue," said Rose, nodding. "They're probably waiting." She gave Rapunzel a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you."

Rapunzel eyed Rose before nodding and making her way into the castle.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the entrance hall, Rose noticed the staff had immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Rapunzel. And Rapunzel froze, leading Rose to take her hand and lead her out of the hall.

* * *

Rose smiled as she walked into the throne room with Rapunzel in-hand. Emily smiled back, as Rose passed her and their Pokemon. At the end of the room were the King and Queen of Corona, neither of whom could take their eyes off Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel?" asked the Queen, looking at her. "Is that you?"

"You're my mom? And dad?" asked Rapunzel, as she let go of Rose's hand. "You're really them?"

"It's us, Rapunzel," said the Queen, looking at the lost princess. "It's really us."

Rose quickly joined Emily and quietly asked "Where are Ben, Mal and Evie?"

"Retired early, Ben and Evie were exhausted," said Emily, quietly. "You still think this was a bad idea?"

"Can't deny seeing them reunited is a good feeling," said Rose, sighing. Before looking at Emily. "But I also can't help but feel like something is gonna happen… Something bad."

Emily shook her head before looking over at the reunited royal family. "How can anything bad come from this?"

"You really don't recall the Amanda incident, do you?" asked Rose, shaking her head. "Let's hope it's not a repeat of that."

"Agents," said the King, bringing both Rose and Emily's attention to him as he stepped over to them. "I would like to thank the two of you and Queen Mal for reuniting us with our daughter."

"It was our pleasure, your majesty," said Emily, with a smile.

"I do have to say, we weren't expecting M.I.5. till tomorrow," he said, looking at her. "And we didn't expect Queen Mal, King Ben or Queen Evie to be with you."

"Well, we're not technically with the M.I.5. you're thinking of, sir," said Emily, looking at him. "We were M.I.5. but we're currently living in Auradon Central attending Auradon Prep. So technically, we're not M.I.5. at the moment."

"Though if you spoke to the people in charge they'd probably disagree, your majesty," said Rose, with a small smile. Before yawning. And then covering her mouth quickly. "I am so sorry, sir, it's been a long day."

"You should both retire then," said the King, with a smile. "One of the staff will show you and your animals to the room we set up for the two of you." He called one of the woman over and gave her orders. She nodded and led Rose and Emily, plus their Pokemon, out of the room.

* * *

Soon enough, they were relaxing on the bed of the room they had been set up in. Lupa and Cerberus were asleep in front of the unlit fire, with Mel and Bella (Both in their pyjamas) curled up in between them. "I'm still not entirely certain this isn't a repeat of the Amanda incident," said Rose, looking at Emily, who was setting up the laptop for them. Surprisingly, the room had electrical sockets next to the beds. "But I won't mention it again tonight."

"OK then," said Emily, with a small smile. Before flicking her wrist causing the Once Upon A Time Season Five boxset to appear in her hand in a poof of smoke. "Wanna continue our Once marathon?"

"I think we should probably talk, actually," said Rose, sitting up. "You need to process the news you got earlier."

"That Thor is my father?" asked Emily, taking a deep breath as she sent the boxset away, also in a puff of smoke. "That mother refused to tell me? That Odin AND Zeus decided that I couldn't grow up with my father?!" Her voice began to grow louder. "That I was forced to think my father didn't love me? That he had abandoned me to grow up in the Dumping Ground?!" She slipped off the bed and began pacing. "I had to grow up in a world I didn't belong in…" Before letting out a small smile as she looked at Rose. "One good thing did come from that though, we wouldn't have met if I hadn't. Well, two, if you count our Pokemon… Three if you count us being here…"

"It's not all bad then, is it?" said Rose, looking at her girlfriend. "We both knew Athena was lying to you about your father, the Olympians aren't exactly trust worthy."

Emily let out a small smile before nodding. "I shouldn't be surprised, no. Especially not what she did to Annabeth." She took a deep breath. "Can we just watch an episode of Once, please? I don't want to talk about this right now."

Rose nodded before saying "Of course, sweetie. Though I'm not sure Once will be good for you, not with where we are currently."

"Right, yes… Hades…" said Emily, sighing as she sat down on the bed. "You can't say it's a good portrayal of him though. You've met him."

"No, but they're using the Disney version of him."

"Do not get me started on Hercules…"

"You do realise Hades actually liked that film, right? I asked him about it a while back."

"Just because he liked it doesn't mean I have to."

Rose rolled her eyes before saying "Right, what shall we watch?" as she cuddled into Emily. "What films have you got in your bag?"

Clicking her fingers, Emily smiled as her eyes turned gold and her bag began floating towards the bed.

* * *

Later that night, Rose had fallen asleep and Emily was watching her with a smile on her face. She was having a hard time getting to sleep, a combination of a new place and all the thoughts going through her head, so she decided to slowly get out of bed. Walking over to the window, all she could think about was how much her life had changed since she had gotten to Auradon.

Three new soulmates and a father… Not something she could have predicted, though predictions were always more Apollo's expertise, never hers.

She let out a quiet chuckle as she looked out the window, their room was overlooking the courtyard and she could see guards standing there with lanterns. Emily sighed before turning to look at Rose again before muttering "I'm so sorry, Guppy, but I promise I'll be back in the morning." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pad of paper along with a pen, before scribbling a note down on the front page and leaving the pad on the table in the room.

She took one more, slightly longing, look at Rose, before walking out.


	6. It's Like The Fog Has Lifted

Descendants – Better Together

Chapter Six: It's Like The Fog Has Lifted

As soon as she made it out into the courtyard, Emily pulled a Pokeball out of her bag and pressed the button on it, sending Beauty out. The flames from her mane lit up the area around them as Emily got on her back.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I ask where you're going?" asked one of the guards, looking at her. "It's rather late."

"A few loose ends to tie up in the Gothel case," said Emily, looking at the guard. "They're time sensitive as well, I gotta go now."

"Do you need a lantern?" he asked, with a smile.

Emily rolled her eyes before saying "Well, it's not like I have a flaming horse with me or anything." She shook her head. "Of course I don't need a bloody lantern." She kicked Beauty gently and set her moving. Heading out of the gates.

* * *

Half an hour later, she was stood outside the tower. She clicked her fingers and in a poof of smoke a quiver filled with arrows appeared on her back and a bow appeared in her hand. Beauty looked at her trainer and neighed, making Emily smile as she nocked an arrow. "Let's hope I still have this," she said, before firing the arrow at the still open window. A steel rope flew out the back of it, as the arrow lodged itself in the top of the window. "I'll be right back, Beaut, don't go anyway." She pressed a button on the bow and started flying upwards, the steel rope retracting.

* * *

She did a three point landing as she flew in the window. "Let's see what you were hiding here, Gothel," said Emily, smirking as she looked around. It was a familiar sight, looking a lot like it had in the film, the only thing that was different was the surprisingly modern TV in the corner. And the pile of DVDs next to it, So Random and the TV show of Bolt in with them. She immediately made her way over to the DVDs and ran her hand over them. "Huh, I guess some things change…" She shook her head. "Right, not here to check these. Here for the jammer."

There was a brief silence as she looked around the room again, before spotting a book that looked slightly out of place in the bookshelf and immediately made her way over. "Let's see what else you're hiding, Gothel." She reached for the book, and pulled on it. Causing the bookshelf to move slightly. Revealing a small alcove that held a very familiar device, the signal jammer. Emily grinned, before grabbing an arrow from her quiver. There was a brief moment of silence, before she stabbed the jammer with the arrow. There was an explosion and she stepped out of the alcove with a smile as she reached for her phone. "And fixed. Hopefully everyone in town'll thank me for it." She looked around the room again before returning to exploring it.

* * *

Later that morning, back in the castle, Rose frowned as she felt the space next to her was empty. Her frown deepened when she didn't see Emily in the room. She immediately sat up, a worried look in her eyes, and looked around the room. "Oh Em…" she said, sighing as she noticed the pad of paper. She got out of bed and walked over to it. "Gone to break the jammer, be back by breakfast. Oh Em…" As she said that, her phone buzzed from where it was stashed on the side table, waking the four Pokemon.

Bella immediately started looking around before frowning when she couldn't find Emily. "Pika pi?" she asked, running up to Rose. "Pikachu?"

"Momma will be back soon, Bella," said Rose, with a smile as she grabbed her phone from the side. "She just popped out to do something." Bella nodded as she settled herself on the table. Rose looked at her phone and smiled. "Actually, momma is in the courtyard, and she's got us breakfast. I'm gonna get dressed and then we can go see her."

* * *

Rose smiled as she walked out into the courtyard with the four Pokemon behind her, to find Emily leaning against a wall while eating a pretzel. "Did you find the Jammer?" asked Rose, looking at her girlfriend. "Or did you just need to clear your head?"

"Both," said Emily, holding out a brown bag. "I picked up a pretzel for you as well, and a Pan Au Chocolat for Bella." Bella's head perked up as she heard the word chocolate, and she made grabbing motions with her paws. Emily immediately grinned and pulled a Pan Au Chocolat from the bag, which she handed to Bella. "I see you're my friend again."

"Pika!" said Bella, grinning as she jumped onto Emily's shoulder. Before biting into her Pan Au Chocolat.

"So, what else did you find while you were at the tower?" asked Rose, as she took the bag from Emily.

Emily laughed before saying "Gothel didn't let Rapunzel watch anything live, but she did have a lot of DVDs. And books. Lots and lots of books… Nothing history related but cool none the less."

"Interesting," said Rose, nodding. Before biting into her pretzel.

"It really was," said Emily, smiling, as she made her way over to Rose. "We should probably go inside, see how Rapunzel is."

Rose nodded before following Emily into the castle.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the entrance hall, they saw Ben walking down the stairs with Evie. "Hey you two," said Ben, smiling. "Coming down for breakfast?"

"I went into town and grabbed me and Rose some pretzels," said Emily, with a smile. "I couldn't sleep last night so I returned to the tower to work out where the signal jammer was." She turned to Ben and Evie. "I broke it. Signal should be fine again in the forest, a little spotty here and there but, well, that's just natural for a forest." She looked at Rose. "Right, Guppy? I'm remembering correctly, right? From that trip we took to that forest for survival training?"

"Yeah, you're remembering correctly," said Rose, with a smile of her own. Before shaking her head. "I still remember Frank and Lenny's reaction when they saw the Spy-Pod you snuck in."

"Frank totally didn't need to throw it into the river though," said Emily, shaking her own head. "Good thing they're waterproof, but it took me forever to dry off."

"There was a very nice view afterwards though," said Rose, smirking as she looked at her girlfriend. "It's still very much burned in my memory. I think about it a lot…"

"You think about me a lot, huh?" asked Emily, raising her eyebrow. "Why'd you need to think about me when you have the real thing, huh?"

"We're not together all day, are we?" asked Rose, looking at Emily. Before remembering where they were, and that Ben and Evie were looking at them with amused smiles on their lips. "Sorry, we get carried away sometimes."

"It's alright," said Evie, looking at Rose with a smile. "You two are cute together." She took Ben's hand. "Ben and I are going on a walk later, but I think Mal wants to talk to you. She's in our room. It's the room across from yours."

"We'll head right up then," said Emily, nodding as she took Rose's hand. They said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways, with Emily and Rose and their Pokemon heading up the stairs.

* * *

Mal was waiting on the bed when they got to the room, the door had been left open and she looked uncharacteristically nervous. "Evie said you wanted to speak to us, Mal?" said Emily, with a reassuring smile. "Is this about yesterday?"

"It wasn't a real date, was it?" said Mal, looking up at the two. "I know you said it counted, but you…" She looked at Emily with a frown. "You went running off, so it can't have been a proper date." Mal stood up, nerves briefly flittered over her features before she schooled them. "I want to take you on a proper date. Corona has some great romantic restaurants, and a really nice art gallery… If you want to, that is."

Rose noticed Emily looking at her and she gave Mal a smile before saying "We both quite like art, that sounds really nice."

"We'll need to find somebody to babysit Bella and these guys though," said Emily, looking at Mal. "But we'd love to do that. That does sound really fun."

Mal grinned before taking her phone out and typing something. "I'll ask Evie if she and Ben will keep an eye on them for you."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were sat in the room, watching Bella and Mel chase each other. Lupa and Cerberus were curled up together in the corner. Three half-full food bowls sat next to the Canine Pokemon. "Hey guys," said Ben, walking in with Evie behind him. "I hear you need some babysitters."

"Mal wants to take us on a date, so yeah, we need some babysitters," said Emily, with a smile. "Just be aware that Bella is a handful, and Lupa and Cerberus still need their walk…" She winced slightly when the two Canine Pokemon perked up, before she looked at Ben again. "Just take them to a clearing and let them run wild for a bit, it should tire them out. Bella and Mel will want to join them, you can let them but make sure to take their outfits off. Bella will definitely fight it, but just inform her that her dress will get dirty and I'm not gonna be there to clean it." Ben nodded, as Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a book named 'The Very Hungry Caterpie'. "This is her favourite book, if she gets a little pouty, give her a small bit of chocolate and read this to her. Mel will probably join her." She smiled as Ben took the book, before she reached into her bag again. "Actually, you can probably give her one of these." She handed him the bag of chocolate buttons, causing his eyes to go wide. The bag was cold, somehow. "Just the one though, more than one and she goes slightly hyper… And you do not want a hyper Pikachu if you want to keep your hair how it currently is."

"Hey, Em, Mal says the Art Galley is opening soon, we should go," said Rose, stepping over to Emily. "Bella will be fine with these two." She took Emily's hand and smiled. "I know this is the first time we're leaving Bella with somebody, but this is Ben and Evie. They're gonna be fine."

"We'll call if anything happens," said Evie, stepping over to join Ben. "But I assure you, nothing will happen. Bella and the others will be fine, we'll make sure of that."

Emily nodded before taking a deep breath, before looking over at Bella. She was still chasing Mel, only to stop when Emily called her over.

* * *

Soon enough, Emily, Rose and Mal were walking into the Corona Art Gallery. After paying at the entrance, the three made their into the exhibit. "You weren't kidding when you said the art here was great," said Rose, looking at a statue of a partially naked woman made from marble. "This is amazing."

"Kinda looks like Daisy," said Emily, stepping over. At Rose's raised eyebrow Emily chuckled. "You realise we all share a changing room in the base, right? And in P.E."

Rose shook her head before tilting her head as she looked at the statue. "You're right, it does kinda look like Daisy…" she said, frowning. "Dammit, Em, now I can't unsee it. And that is not an image I wanted."

"Why not? Daisy's hot," said Emily, smirking. "I certainly wouldn't say no if she asked us…"

"Um, who's Daisy?" asked Mal, reminding the two she was still there. And that this wasn't just their date. They turned to see her looking slightly lost. "Is she one of your friends?"

"She was part of our team back when we were in our world," said Rose, smiling as she looked at Mal. "And one of our friends, when we weren't at school."

"Ah," said Mal, nodding. "Cool."

"So, why don't you show us some of your favourite art here?" said Emily, looking at Mal with a smile. "You probably know this stuff better than us."

Mal immediately grinned as she began pointing to a nearby piece of art before launching into an excited lecture about it. Emily and Rose shared a smile before following Mal.

Soon enough, Mal was talking about a statue of a man and woman while Emily was fidgeting with her pocket. "Mal, where are the bathrooms?" she asked, looking at Mal. "I need to go…"

"They're just around the corner," said Mal, smiling as she looked at Emily and pointed. "Should be marked."

Emily nodded and smiled. "Thanks," she said, looking at Mal before walking off.

* * *

The moment she was out of sight of Mal and Rose, she pulled out her phone and took a seat on the nearby bench. Just in time for it to buzz, a video sent by Ben. She laughed as she opened it to see Bella, sans her dress surprisingly, playing in the courtyard with Lupa, Cerberus and Mel, who was also sans her outfit. Bella looked like she was having fun.

She smiled, the video was great but she still needed a verbal confirmation, so she quickly scrolled through her contacts, stopping on Ben's name. There was a brief hesitation before she pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear.

" _Hello Emily,_ " came Ben's voice, through the speaker. " _Bella is fine,_ _by the way. I sent you that video_ _to show you._ "

"I know, I just…" started Emily, trailing off. Before taking a deep breath. "She's my baby girl, I get to worry. This is the first time we've left her with anybody… How are the others?"

" _Tiring themselves out right now,_ " said Ben, making Emily smile. " _You were right about Bella not wanting to take her dress off, but Evie managed to sweet talk her._ _Mel was easier, she was practically taking them off herself._ "

"Yeah, Mel likes her clothes, but she also doesn't mind taking them off," said Emily, smiling. She took a deep breath. "Can we keep this phone call between us? Rose and Mal think I went to the bathroom." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Look at me, I've become one of those parents I see on TV… The ones that can't go on a date without ringing up the babysitters to see if their kids alright…" She let out a small smile. "I should get back to the girls, tell Bella her momma loves her."

" _Of course,_ " said Ben, making Emily smile as she stood up and they said their goodbyes.

She quickly put her phone away and walked off.

* * *

She found Mal and Rose looking at a landscape of the sea at sunset, with a boat with the Coronan Symbol on it's sail. "This was painted by the royal painter," said Mal, smiling. "She set up at the highest point of the castle for a month and painted this."

"It's amazing," said Emily, smiling at she slipped between the two. "It really feels like we're looking at a sunset."

"Yeah," said Rose, nodding. Before looking at Emily. "So, how's Bella?"

Emily's eyes went wide before she said "She's doing great. Evie apparently managed to sweet talk her into taking off her dress. Ben sent a video if you wanna see it." She reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

Rose smiled as Mal lent over as well, as Emily played the video.

* * *

An hour later, they were stood in front of a portrait of a man in a nice suit, at the back of the gallery. "Who's this?" asked Emily, looking at it. "He seems important. Got a big portrait, at least."

"Carsten Schmid the third," said Mal, with a small smile. "He owns this gallery."

"Fair enough," said Emily, smiling. "It's a great painting. Not one of the best in here, but great."

"Don't let Schmid hear that," said Mal, smirking. "He's got a very big head about his portrait."

Rose and Emily laughed before they both noticed a landscape of the Corona forest across the room. "That one looks amazing," said Emily, walking over to it. "I always enjoyed a good forest landscape."

"You can even see a deer," said Rose, pointing at the painting. "And is that a rabbit…"

"Huh, this one's new," said Mal, as she joined them. "I haven't seen this one before. It's very good though, one of the best landscapes I've seen in a while."

Emily and Rose shared a look between each other as Rose said "The last time I saw a landscape like this there was a Winter Sawsbuck in it and the trees were barren. It was a winter scene."

Mal nodded, even if she didn't know what a Sawsbuck was, before pulling her phone out. "Hey, the restaurant opens in twenty minutes," she said, smiling. "Shall we go on a walk? There's not much left to see here now."

"Sure, a walk sounds fun," said Emily, nodding. "I didn't get to see much of the city when I was coming in. Nor this morning… It was very dark…"

"Yeah, a walk would be fun," said Rose, smiling as she took Emily's hand. Before dropping it quickly and holding her hand out for Mal. Mal seemed surprised for a moment before taking the outstretched hand, as Emily took the other hand.

* * *

"Are you two alright?" asked Mal, as they sat on a bench in a park near to the art gallery. She was sat between Rose and Emily. "You've been slightly subdued for the whole date… The only time you were anywhere close to your normal selves was when you were talking about Bella earlier."

"Really?" asked Emily, frowning. "You noticed?"

"I'm not stupid, guys," said Mal, shaking her head. "Body language is the first thing I learnt to read on the Isle. It helped me learn when not to talk to Mother." She sighed as she looked at the sky. "It took me way too long to work out that that's not mothers should act…"

"Mother's don't always know best, even if they think they do," said Emily, nodding. "You know, mine didn't tell me who my father is. It took my grandfather coming to Auradon to tell me."

"That guy with the eye-patch is your grandfather?" asked Mal, gasping. "Oh wow, amazing." She shook her head as she looked at the two. "But seriously, what is wrong with you two? Are you not enjoying yourselves?" She frowned. "We can call it early if you want…"

"No, no," said Rose, quickly. "We're really enjoying ourselves, Mal. It's just…"

"We noticed you looked lost when we were talking about Daisy earlier and we both remembered that it wasn't just the two of us on a date…" said Emily, looking at Mal with a smile. "Rose and I have been together for practically five years at this point, we've got some things to unlearn when it comes to dating."

"Five years, really?" asked Mal, surprised. "That's a long time… You met when you were eleven?"

"Fourteen," said Rose, smiling. "We spent three years in Pokearth, and we didn't age at all while there." She shook her head. "I'm still not sure why…"

"Put it down to the Olympians, they're usually to blame," said Emily, shrugging. "But yeah, we have a lot of date etiquette to relearn and I think it's gonna take a while. I prom…" She trailed off as she began sniffing the air. "Do you smell pretzels? I smell pretzels… Fresh pretzels."

"You and that nose," said Rose, as she watched Emily stand up. Before shaking her head. "You and that stomach." Emily stuck her tongue out before turning around and sniffing the air again, before making her way out of the park. Rose sighed before looking at Mal and saying "I'm sorry, Mal, but I don't think we're gonna get to the restaurant. Once Emily gets something in her head, we're not stopping till she gets a pretzel." She stood up. "We should probably follow her." She held out her hand for Mal, who nodded and took it before they followed Emily out of the park.

* * *

They found Emily at a Pretzel Cart on the street outside the park, with a pretzel in hand and a brown bag in the other while talking to the man behind the cart. "Hey guys," she said, grinning as she saw Rose and Mal walking towards them. She held up the bag. "Got you some pretzels if you want them. If not, more for me."

"We have the restaurant in like five minutes, Em," said Rose, looking at her. "We don't all have your appetite."

"Actually, a pretzel does sound nicer than the restaurant," said Mal, with a smile. "Street food is usually the best food."

Emily grinned before handing the bag over to Mal. "These are some of the best pretzels I've had."

Rose shook her head with a smile as Mal handed her the bag. She took it and grabbed one of the pretzels, noticing it was still warm. "These must be some impressive pretzels then," said Rose, looking at Emily. "Considering we'd go to that shop in town every week and practically buy them out of their pretzels. And I'm pretty sure I heard you say those were some of the best pretzels you've ever had."

"Those were pretty good, but these are so much better," said Emily, smirking. "I'm pretty sure pretzels were originally made here."

"You realise that nobody can agree where pretzels were originally made, right?" asked Rose, raising an eyebrow. "They just agree that they're European in nature."

Mal frowned before saying "European?"

"It's what we called the continent our island country was in," said Emily, smiling. "I'm pretty sure this planet had a Europe twenty one years ago but the world was merged and now it's just Auradon." She bit into her pretzel and swallowed before saying "Why don't we continue our walk? This is fun."

Mal and Rose nodded, before following Emily away from the Pretzel Cart.


End file.
